In recent years, platform developers have created specialized hardware devices for user-specific purposes. Some specialized hardware devices have emerged from efforts associated with the Internet of Things (IoT), which typically includes specialized hardware devices having a relatively low price point to meet specific information gathering objectives.
In some examples, the IoT applications involve embedded systems that are proprietary and/or otherwise closed systems with dedicated functionalities. As such, these closed systems may have unique and/or otherwise customized firmware requirements during boot and/or runtime execution.